


Bastards, All of Them

by BnessZ



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, GASP, Getting Together, M/M, Pining, Sharing a Bed, there's only one bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 00:27:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18083858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BnessZ/pseuds/BnessZ
Summary: And because Tetsurou's life is a low budget romcom, there is only one bed.





	Bastards, All of Them

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BGee93](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BGee93/gifts).



> Hello and welcome to my third and final giveaway fic! I loved this prompt, so I hope you like it too~ 
> 
> I don't have a lot of free time after tonight so I wanted to get it up ASAP, so no beta, little proof reading. I will look it over and edit it next chance I get but for now, i apologize for any mistakes
> 
> ANYWAYS! please enjoy!

Before he even opens his eyes, Tetsurou comes to a few realizations.

 

The first is that he's very warm and comfortable. Second, he slept  _ great _ despite the hammering of his heart eight hours prior. Third, there is breath ghosting over his face. And fourth, but likely not last, definitely not least important, his limbs are tangled with someone else's.

 

Tetsurou snaps his eyes open. There, in front of him, in his arms, is Akaashi, looking nothing short of an angel. His face is fully relaxed, lips parted slightly, slotted beams of sunlight setting parts of his curls on fire, casting a golden aura over his skin.

 

Ethereal. 

 

Tetsurou's heart picks up pace again, fingers itching to reach out and stroke Akaashi's cheek. Every confession he's ever planned is at the tip of his tongue, all but spilling from his chest. They're  _ so close  _ and Tetsurou is  _ so smitten.  _

 

See, it's like this:

 

Tetsurou met Akaashi in high school, through Bokuto and volleyball. He was unsure of the younger man at first but, after a while, the deadpan humor, steely eyes, and nervous twitches grew on Tetsurou. So much so that, for the past five years, Tetsurou has been what Bokuto refers to as “a pining idiot”.

 

By some twist of fate, Akaashi ended up at the same college as Tetsurou. They didn't hang out too much, mostly running into each other at parties, drunk and high on life and giggling. Akaashi giggles a lot these days and Tetsurou is sure it'll kill him.

 

Anyways, they're in the same architecture class now. It's fun, a lot of creative thinking, math, problem solving, but they both also hate it a little bit. 

 

The class is on a trip to Rome. They landed last night and, because Tetsurou's entire life is a shitty sitcom, the two of them ended up in the same room. With one bed.

 

Tetsurou had been completely ready to sleep on the floor, but Akaashi, an actual angel, shot him down.  _ It's a king sized bed. We can both fit. _

 

Tetsurou almost kissed him right then.

 

Which all snowballs into his current problem. Akaashi is snoring lightly, his warmth pressed up against Tetsurou, and Tetsurou's heart is going to break out of his ribcage.

 

He's just formulating a plan to wiggle away when Akaashi's breathing changes. Tetsurou stills. Eyes flutter open, squinting against the sun, lips pulling into a grimace. Akaashi makes a noise between a whine and a grunt, stretching. When his palm presses against Tetsurou's chest, he freezes.

 

After a long moment, “Kuroo?”

 

Tetsurou licks his lips. At least the situation didn't bring the formalities back. “Yeah?”

 

Akaashi's eyes open, the sun turning them into the ocean. Akaashi looks at Tetsurou's face, down at his own hands, over his shoulder to the large expanse of empty bed, and then back at Tetsurou. His mouth opens, closes.

 

“Um,” Tetsurou says, hoping his voice can distract from the sound of his heart, “good morning.”

 

Akaashi's cheeks flush and he clears his throat. “Morning. Yeah. Uh, good morning.” 

 

An awkward silence hangs over them. Neither of them move, but they avoid eye contact. When Akaashi shifts, fingers brushing over Tetsurou’s arm, goosebumps rise on his skin. The butterflies in his stomach take off and he  _ can’t take it anymore.  _

 

“Kaashi.” 

 

Akaashi stifles a yawn, blinks up at Tetsurou through eyelashes. “Yes?” 

 

Every nerve in Tetsurou’s body explodes, shakes, sets on fire. He almost backs out, almost decides to tell him that he wants to get up, and go about his life pretending this never happened. But then he looks at Akaashi again and the words are falling from his lips before he can even think about them. 

 

“You’re beautiful and kind of dumb, but like, in a good way, and your humor is mean, but also funny, and I really admire how smart and kind you are, and I just… really like you.” He lets out a breath, sucks it back in, holds it.

 

Akaashi blinks. Once, twice, and then his face turns tomato red and he covers it with his hands. “Oh, my god.”

 

“Sorry! I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have—” he tries to pull away, but hands are reaching out, grabbing him, stopping him. “Akaashi?”    

 

Akaashi’s hands are shaking, skin burning. “Don’t,” he croaks, licks his lips, looks at their hands instead of Tetsurou’s face. “Don’t go.” 

 

Tetsurou can’t breathe. This can’t be happening. This is a dream, this has to be some dream that he’ll wake up from and lament over.

 

Akaashi takes a deep breath, fingers fiddling with Tetsurou’s know that Akaashi knows he won’t leave. “You… idiot. I can’t believe you— I like you. I like you a lot. Idiot.” 

 

This is heaven. Clearly, Tetsurou died on the plane last night, and this is heaven. Except that doesn’t make any sense, because Tetsurou is definitely going to hell. 

 

“You do?” 

 

A nervous laugh, rolling eyes. “Why do you think I insisted on us sharing the bed?”   

 

Tetsurou has no reply. Akaashi waits  another beat before looking into his eyes. “So the, do you, I mean, will you, uh, boyfriend?” 

 

The nerves dissipate and Tetsurou laughs. He laughs and laughs until his sides hurt, heart soaring even high when Akaashi joins him. Tetsurou pulls Akaashi closer, presses lips to his curls. “Yes,” he breathes. “Let’s be boyfriends.” 

 

**_The next day:_ **

_ “Do you think it worked?” Bokuto says, head in Konoha’s lap.  _

 

_ “I doubt it.” He’s already got his phone pulled out, dialing Kuroo’s number. “They’re both morons.”   _

 

_ Bokuto doesn’t get to answer because Kuroo picks up his phone right then. “What?” _

 

_ “Oh, hey,” Konoha says, “we were just wondering how things are going.”  _

 

_ “We?” _

 

_ “Yeah, me and Bo.”  _

 

_ A long pause, and then a sigh that can only be from Akaashi. “Are you wondering if your plan worked?”  _

 

_ Dead silence. Eventually, it’s Kuroo that asks, “what?”  _

 

_ “Oh come on, Tetsurou. As if our old time professor would have let a mistake like this happen.”  _

 

_ “Wait,” Bokuto shoots up. “Did you just call him Tetsurou?”  _

 

_ “Whoa, wait,” Kuroo says. “First you tell me what happened.”  _

 

_ Konoha rolls his eyes. “You two are pining idiots. We got sick of it. So we intervened.”  _

 

_ “You bastards.”  _

 

_ “You mean geniuses.”  _

 

_ “Right, sure,” Akaashi huffs.  _

 

_ “Hey, Konoha,” Kuroo says.  _

 

_ “What?” _

 

_ “Bokuto likes you.”  _

 

_ Akaashi laughs, and then the phone is filled with kissing noises as Bokuto’s eyes widen, face heating up, and Konoha drops his phone.  _

 

Bastards, every single one of them. 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! let me know what you think~
> 
> i am deep in akakuro hell, so come yell with me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/starsoakedskin?s=09) :)


End file.
